Hell Comes With Its Own Locker
by Salival
Summary: Original!--Sirius Gryffin was very attractive while Chaz Van Der Beek was average. Sirius had more money than he could spend while Chaz never had a day of luxury in his life. Sirius had popularity and Chaz had good marks. But Sirius had a secret...SLASH!
1. Hell Comes With Its Own Locker

**Title:** Hell Comes With Its Own Locker

**Rating: **M for strong language, explicit content, up-coming slash (it's coming, we swear!)

**Author's Note: **So, this is my very first fanfiction! It's actually a joint effort between my friend and I, and I hope it's not too complicated! The first half of each chapter is done by me and the second half is done by PhantomAlibi, but we're seperating them with a nice squiggly line, so it shouldn't be too bad. She's written fanfics before, so hopefully I don't do too bad in comparison! Basically we have two main characters; Sirius Gryffin and Chaz Van Der Beek; with a whole load of supporting characters to add to the fun. Also as a side note, this is kind of an AU (even though it's an original!)...Yes, Sirius' Grandfather is indeed mentioned as the President, and yup I do mean the President of the United States...Really, you can kind of ignore that, I was just going for the utmost rich and famous there! Anyway, we'll be coming out with about a chapter a week (and there will be lots) so hopefully everybody has a good read and comes back for more! Make sure to review and tell us how we're doing!!

**Summary: **Sirius Gryffin was undeniably attractive, while Chaz Van Der Beek was...Average. Sirius had more money than he could possibly spend, everything in life handed to him on a silver platter, while Chaz never had a day of luxury in his life. Sirius had his boundless popularity at school while Chaz had his good marks. Sirius had a Harley Davidson...Chaz had a mountain bike. Though, unlike classmate, Sirius had a secret...And it was making Chaz's life a living hell.

**Disclaimer:** Well, we actually own this story as well as these characters! Sirius Gryffin came straight out of my head, as well as any other characters played in my section of the fic. Chaz Van Der Beek came straight from PhantomAlibi, and so did all of the characters in her section! Of course, I do want to mention that Sirius is loosely (I'm stressing loosely!) based from my love (obsession) with Sirius Black from the Harry Potter series. I don't know about any of you, but I wish she'd write a Maurauder's spin off! Anyway, I'd better say that this story is totally fictional and if we offend anyone, we're sorry! Alright, onto the story!

It had been two whole months since Sirius Gryffin had found himself roaring down the familiar stretch of highway in the seat of his shining black, Harley Davidson Rocker C, 2009 motorbike, with the wind whipping at his face in the most cool and refreshing manner. Well, he thought, before vacation it had only been a 2008. Thank God for birthdays and rich Grandfathers.

That meant two whole months since he'd entered through those double mahogany doors to his personal domain; Gryffin Preparatory Institute for Boys. He sauntered those halls like he owned the place, which quite literally, he did. His Grandfather, President Richard Dean Gryffin, had named the high school after himself when he purchased the building rights, therefore making Sirius the richest and most influential student to attend. Therefore, in turn, making him the most self-righteous and pretentious student as well. Popularity has a reputation for going straight to a person's head, and the ego-inflated cranium of Sirius Gryffin was certainly no exception.

Two months since he'd laid eyes on him...

He took the left-hand turn into the school's parking lot like a crazed lunatic with suicidal tendencies. His side nearly brushed the pavement as he sped up, only to come to a screeching halt in the dead middle of a parking spot specially marked "Gryffin" which sat directly within view of the front doors. This was, of course, to direct as much attention to himself as possible. That honestly never failed. His large, red, high-top Converse sneaker came down, knocking the kick-stand into place before his other leg swung around in a graceful dismount and he pulled the keys from the bike. As he pulled off his helmet and set it on the handle of his bike, giving his head a light shake, grins began to break out on the faces of his classmates who waved to him anxiously. Some were more anxious then others, it seemed.

Sirius Gryffin was the type of young man who turned heads. Young, old...Man, woman...It was irrelevant; he was a universally attractive human being. He had a tall and slim stature, the muscles of his body lean and toned; a god amongst men. His flawless complexion was a naturally tanned hue, contrasting beautifully with the deep black of his shaggy hair that tended to fall forward in sweeping layers, its red-dyed tips framing his face. Though above all else, without a doubt, once you caught sight of those piercing grey eyes you wouldn't be able to look away. If he would take off those damn Aviator sunglasses for two seconds, that is. The problem was that he knew all of this, and he knew it well. Even his outfit said something about the man, which was that he knew he looked good.

The students of the Gryffin Preparatory Institute for Boys had a compulsory school uniform that was provided, but Sirius had abandoned all obedience to rules the moment he was old enough to realize what having money and power really meant. Most traces of the once prestigious uniform were lost beneath his own personal adjustments; his black and red striped tie hung loosely around the neck of his white dress shirt, its top two buttons undone as it hung sloppily untucked from under the standard black cardigan with its school crest, his black leather jacket fitting snugly over top the whole attire. As Sirius dropped his keys into the pocket of his jacket, he moved at last up the front steps to the remarkably huge, brick building, more than conscious of the eyes on his behind, held nicely by the faded denim of his jeans.

In the time that it took Sirius to make it up that final step and immerge into the halls of his own private Kingdom, a gaggle of young men had formed a swarm around him; rather like wasps (in that, they were increasingly irritating and impossible to escape, Sirius thought). He greeted each with a warm smile, no scratch that; the usual quirk of a smirk he held at the corner of his lips, offering a wave and a flash of a wink to the swarm of his so-called friends, all eager to get a slice of his popularity.

"What the fuck's new Gryff? That another new Harley out there, man? I give that one till X-Mas before it's scrap metal, you lunatic bastard" one of them said to him, and Sirius scoffed in good humour. Or rather, a newspaper said to him, as the young man who had spoken was hidden nose-deep behind the out-spread New York Times in his hands, as usual. His name was Ollie (Ollivander Van Der Beek, but Sirius personally thought that was a ridiculous name not worth remembering) and he was quite possibly the only one in the crowd worth talking to. Ollie was a different breed from the usual idiots that inhabited the school; a posh New Yorker with a sailor's mouth, unkempt chocolate brown curls for hair, a rather long nose that could have been much straighter, and really too tall and skinny to look normal. Though, all in all he managed an odd attractiveness. If it wasn't for Sirius and the rest of the crowd he had fallen in with, Ollie would probably have the proud title of Dungeon Master in the ever-picked-on Dungeons and Dragons Guild. Or in the very least, Head of Chess Club. The two of them were an unlikely pair that's for certain, but Ollie was popular by his own right and Sirius honestly couldn't remember a time when they weren't best friends, having known the other teen since grade school. By now they were both in their senior year and shared a deluxe suite dorm room that they were constantly fighting over closet space for, or the fact that Ollie's snoring happened to resemble an avalanche and Sirius took hours in the bathroom every morning, flitting with his hair.

"So I totalled the Lamborghini and the Porsche in the same weekend! That was three months ago man, get over it. You've gotta learn to let go of these minor details" Sirius scoffed back to his friend with a casual shrug, pulling down the top edge of the newspaper to get a look at Ollie's face, which scrunched itself up immediately in disdain.

"Dude, I was _inside_ the fucking car with you...Both times! So shut up and have some goddamn sympathy here man, I was in a wheelchair till summer break! Not to mention the time you...Oh, what did you say? Accidentally, that was it. Accidentally wheeled me into the Staff Washrooms and I got detention for the whole weekend" he reminded his friend, rolling the newspaper up and whacking Sirius in the chest with it. "Fuck, I would have had more fun this summer still in the chair...Remember, I told you my Pops decided a family reunion would be fun over vacation. Oh sooo much fun, par-tay my friend. I couldn't get my Aunt Libby's lipstick off my face for two days man, and Dad forced me on Geek Patrol. Spaz was moping around the place like somebody ran over his favourite cat...Which reminds me" as he paused for a quick breath, Sirius was really missing his whole summer of peace and quiet. Ollie's favourite pass-time was talking and Sirius was sure half the time he just wanted to hear his own voice. "Totally ran over his piece of shit bike. Dude, and I thought it was scrap metal before."

Sirius snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. "You know Van Der Beek, it really is kind of pathetic that the highlight of your summer was flattening his ride. You're a sad, sad individual" he joked.

Oh right, how rude of me! How was your summer while I was in hell with the loser? Oh that's right, you were in Cancun getting laid on the beach and drinking Mojitos, sending me postcards every second day, you traitor" though by this point Ollie's words were lost on his friend.

Sirius Gryffin was anything but shy and far from conservative, but everyone has their fair share of dirty little secrets and right at this moment his were causing the blush to rise uncontrollably in his cheeks. He wondered why in the hell Ollie had to keep mentioning the loser. His eyes were drawn down the hall now, blotting out the rest of his superficial classmates until they fell on that one boy in particular. A Grade 11 boy by the name of Charles Van Der Beek, or Chaz for short, who just so happened to be Ollie's only cousin. He was standing by his locker and lost in his own world as usual. Sirius noted with an odd flutter in his stomach that it was right beside his own locker this year. He knew the routine by now though, and also knew all eyes were on him. He couldn't just go blowing his cover senior year; what a waste that would be. With a sharp nudge to Ollie's side with his elbow, he left the midst of his admirers and made his way down the hall, sauntered really if you cared to notice. He nodded his acknowledgement to the sea of "_Hey Sirius"_s that popped up from guys he barely remembered after two short months.

By the time he'd reached his destination, Sirius had acquired somewhat of a group of followers, all sniggering behind their leader's back at what they knew was to come. They would nudge one another and point. Sirius threw a glance over his shoulder to them before turning his attention to his locker combination. He opened the lock, swinging the door open carelessly and indulging in the _"twang!"_ noise it made as it thudded off the back of the other teenager's head. It knocked his headphones straight off his ears. "Man, you really oughta pay more attention or you're gonna get hurt" he offered innocently enough as he pulled his expensive, fine leather satchel from his locker. It was still equipped with all his books and binders from the previous year, never having bothered with it through the summer (Why am I gonna study if I can get laid on a beach instead, were his sentiments). Though maybe if Sirius had decided to change his sentiments a year ago, he wouldn't have flunked out and be stuck repeating it all over again at age 19.

"So Spaz, how was your summer? I hear you and Ollie some good old family bonding time, huh? Man, he invited me and I really wish I could've made it. It was almost all I could think about while I was lounging in the sun outside my private beach house in Cancun with two beautiful blondes mixing me a drink...Yeah, almost" Sirius gloated. He paused to admire the reflection of himself in the small mirror attached to his locker door. He reached up a hand, running it through his hair and giving himself a wink for good measure. With a satisfactory grin, he slammed it shut and closed the lock over the latch once more, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He leaned back against the lockers like he was the King of the World (Might as well be, he decided on) and shifted closer to the other teen boy. "So you're taking Grade 12 Chem this term huh?" he started casually, giving Chaz an eye up and down "What a fuckin' nerd four-eyes, get over yourself". Sirius rolled his eyes and flicked the other boy's glasses from his face, watching them fall to the floor. He thought for a split second about stepping on them. There was no reason to cross the line. Sirius pushed himself forward from the lockers and brushed past Chaz, knocking into him sharply as he went, the other boy thudding against the locker "Watch it, Spaz". He threw a last glance over his shoulder to see Ollie's newspaper in a rolled up ball hit the side of Chaz's head, before he disappeared inside none other than the Grade 12 Chemistry lab room. He could still hear the rest of the boys down the hall snickering and jeering. Bunch of brainless idiots.

Sirius flopped himself into a seat at the lab table farthest from the front, as per usual, throwing his bag down and immediately leaning his chair back on two legs. He lifted his feet up to rest them on the previously sanitary lab table. Ollie was through the door in another instant along with the gaggle of Sirius Gryffin admirers, and immediately took his usual spot in the empty seat beside his best friend. Their teacher was quick to notice this.

"Good morning Mr. Van Der Beek. I'm actually thinking that spending some time away from Mr. Gryffin might make my class a little more enjoyable...For me" Mr. Wagner began, only smiling at the groan he received from both young men. "That's enough boys. Mr. Van Der Beek, why don't you go take a seat next to Mr. Bateman at the next table" he suggested.

Sirius couldn't help but notice the look on his friend's face. It seemed like Ollie's eyes were going to pop from his skull any second as his skin flushed a bright pink. The most interesting detail though, was the tiniest hint of a grin tugging at the corner of Ollie's lips as he stammered a bit and rushed to assemble his binder. He'd had to come back to the table twice, first having forgotten his book, then having forgotten his whole school bag. By the time he was positioned in the chair next to frequent social disease Arthur Bateman, Ollie looked as if he might explode. Sirius cringed, hearing the awkward stammering coming from the table over.

"I uh...Hey, er, good morning...I'm um...I-I-I'm Ollie, maybe you remember that? Heh, Chem class, what a drag huh man? I-I, err...I had a good umm...Summer, yeah, how about you?" Ollie struggled to put sentences together in a bit of a strangled voice. Sirius had long since had suspicions that his best friend had a crush on Arthur Bateman, but by now he'd pretty much confirmed it. He'd never dare bring it up though, god no. Bateman was best friends with Chaz Van Der Beek after all, and Sirius didn't want his own best friend ridiculed for his feelings. It was best that he shut his mouth on such a topic. Now Chaz was another story...

In truth he admired the social disaster's academic ambitions. If only he could apply himself like that...If only Chaz would sit by him now. If only Mr. Wagner could just so happen to partner Chaz with him this term. If only was a phrase he used a lot since meeting the other boy. What a disaster and he knew that was true. His thoughts lingered to the other boy's quirky little grin and bothersome side-swept hair that was always falling in his eyes. If only he could touch that hair. Really touch it, not just when he was grabbing it to shove the kid's head in the toilet.

Sirius knew it would never happen. It couldn't. Chaz (Spaz...-snicker-) Van Der Beek wasn't the type of guy who someone like Sirius Gryffin hung out with. It was against the rules. Sure, Sirius had basically made those rules himself, as he noted many a time, but they were set in stone now and there was no going back. In a split second, three years ago, he'd decided Chaz's fate of being relentlessly bullied for no apparent reason. What a first encounter. If Sirius Gryffin had something against you, then you were guaranteed a one-way ticket to hell. And in this case, hell comes with its own locker.

Unfortunately for both boys, the only thing Sirius had against him was how hopelessly in love with him he was.

Charles "Chaz" Van Der Beek sat on the steps of Gryffin Preparatory Institute for Boys, his beige messenger bag slung across his slender torso. A set of large, chunky, black stereo headphones hung around his neck with the low drone of his favourite band, Incubus filtering through them.

It had been a long summer, one he was more than glad was over. He had spent the first two weeks alone in the Brooklyn luxury condo his mother insisted on having, but rarely ever used due to her line of work, which had her away more often than not to decorate the homes of B-List celebrities on the sunny streets of L.A. The rest of the summer was spent with his self-instated millionaire uncle, Dr. Emmery Van Der Beek, the most prestigious psychiatrist in all of the USA and Canada as well (his client list something that would shame even a top notch Spielberg cast). He was bent on Chaz visiting him in France to meet his long estranged father and his mistress. Needless to say, that visit didn't go over well and to make matters worse the only company he'd had was that of his hot shot, egotistic cousin Ollivander "Ollie" Van Der Beek whose sole purpose in life was to make Chaz's own a living hell. Ollie was constantly taking part in and/or co-executing his social assassination while at school.

Thankfully that nightmare was over. Well, except for the fact that Ollie had conveniently "accidentally" run over his only means of transportation -a white red and black mountain bike- whilst dropping him off from the air port several nights ago. It was rendered useless and Chaz was forced to take a bus this morning where, **Lucky **him, he'd gotten to sit awkwardly next to a large business man whom took up most of the seat and reeked heavily of cigars, bourbon and piss.

Yet that entire disaster aside, in truth Chaz was more than happy to be home. Well, what he considered his home anyway. He'd been attending this school now for going on three years and he hated to be away from it. Yes ok so there were a few… draw backs to attending a private school such as the mandatory uniform, the necessary eighty or higher average and the excruciating cost. Not to mention the curfew and the strict policies. Though there were also its advantages as well like never having to go home to an empty condo, unlimited resources such as libraries, computer labs, science labs, music rooms, the commons where you could meet up with friends. For the more athletic student there was a weight room, an indoor and outdoor track, soccer field , indoor pool, rugby field, and the list of possibilities were endless. This school had it all, but its main perk, the thing that interested Chaz the most, was the fact that this school not only insisted on high averages (which he himself had no problem maintaining) but it also offered guaranteed interviews with all the prestigious Ivy league schools that otherwise he'd never be able to earn.

It was on that goal now that his thoughts were set as he sat pouring over a section of last minute homework, his pencil tucked firmly between his teeth, his brow furrowed in concentration as he read over each problem:

"_3. The value of Plank's constant is 6.63 10__-34__ J s. The velocity of light is 3.0 10__8__ m s__-1__. Which value is closest to the wavelength in nanometers of a quantum of light with frequency of 8 10__15__ sec__-1__?_ _A. 3 10__7__, B. 4 10__1__, C. 5 10__-18__, D. 2 10__-25__, E. 1 10__-25 " _

Sighing, he began rooting in his bag for a piece of scrap paper and a pencil, finding both in a matter of seconds as he turned back to the problem. He paused for only a moment to adjust the head phones that were currently around his neck to their stop on top of his head, the music drowning out the sounds of the other arriving students.

He'd only managed to get half way through the problem when the loud drone of an engine cut over his music, making him jump. The lead of his pencil snapped with the added force, but it went un- noticed. For in that moment he'd looked up just in time to see a black streak zoom past the steps of the school and into the parking lot, the rider having shifted his weight so that the obviously expensive motorcycle was riding the pavement practically on its side, only to be upright again and parked in the next split second which earned strangled gasps and hoots from the students still lingering on the stairs and side walk.

All of them except for Chaz of course, who after seeing where the driver had parked, had put all the pieces of the puzzle together and was no longer impressed with the illusion. He knew for a fact that the trick had been done with simple weight exchange and that the inflated ego behind the wheel was known for carrying a tremendous weight.

"Oh great, I should have know it was him" he groaned as his suspicions were answered with another outburst of cheering as the driver dismounted and pulled his helmet away, shaking out his feathered hair. It was Sirius Gryffin, the school's mascot…. err… protégé.

Rolling his eyes, Chaz silently got to his feet, stuffing his loose-leaf and pencil back into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and taking the stairs two at a time. He did not want to be around when the ego in the parking lot made it across the street and into the awaiting arms of all his admirers, especially since Chaz himself didn't happen to be one of them and Sirius knew it.

Once inside, Chaz began shifting through the groups of people crowding the entrance hall, his short and lean build making it easy to squeeze through the gaps between people virtually unnoticed. Well except for one person who he himself hadn't noticed standing with the group he'd just squeezed by.

"Hey! Van Der Beek! Chaz! Chaz!!" A voice called over the loud chatter of the occupants in the hall.

Chaz ignored him, continuing his way through another group of people, this time less carefully than before and accidentally stepping on someone's toe as well as earning a few groans and glares from the others. "Sorry" he apologized, quickly looking to the floor as he squeezed past the last group and through the door that lead into the lounge (or commons as some of the students referred to it as).

It was just as full in the lounge as it was in the entrance, but thankfully a lot more of the students in here were either sitting at café style tables or occupying the HUGE sectional that sat in front of a large fireplace, making it easier to travel to the other side of the room and to the door that would lead him to the hallway full of lockers.

Once in the hallway, Chaz made his way down the rows and rows of lockers until he found the one with his nameplate on it. Carefully he adjusted the books under his arm, while using one hand to twist the combination lock twice all the way around to clear it before twisting in his three digit combination, a **click **issuing from inside the mechanism to signal that the right combination had been entered as he pulled it free and the door swung open much to his satisfaction.

Hanging the lock on the latch, he immediately reached inside his locker and pulled out a small flat black box, then using the pad and nail of his thumb he attempted to push the cover up but due to only having one free hand he failed miserably and the case fell with a thud to the floor.

"Damnit" he hissed under his breath as he squatted to pick it up.

"Phoooo! Hast I died and gone to heaven? Should I question that which my wondering eyes behold? Doth not have thee a name to go with that sweet ass?" a silky voice whistled behind him followed by a mischievous laugh he could have recognized anywhere.

A smirk pulled at Chaz's lips as he slowly stood back up, the flat pencil box he'd dropped now tucked under the arm with the rest of his books as he turned to face the man behind him.

"But Soft! The light through yonder window breaks. It is the east and Juliet is the Sun," he teased sticking out his tongue as his friend scowled at him.

"And here I thought I was the sun, -sigh-. Gone have my hopes and dreams" his friend teased back, pressing a hand to his forehead and pretending to faint into him.

"Hey!! All right, all right! You're the sun! You're the sun! Now get off me!" Chaz mused, shoving him, a wicked grin spreading across the other man's lips as he quickly turned over and placed a quick kiss on Chaz's cheek.

"Awe C! You're just the best" he grinned as Chaz wiped at his cheek before quickly turning back to his locker, desperate to hide his blush as he set the arm load of books on the top shelf. He reached up, and taking down the flat black box again he opened it and pulled out his favorite number two pencil, prior to stuffing the box in his bag.

Chaz hated to be caught blushing, especially by his best friend of six years, Arthur Bateman, whom he also happened to have a slight crush on.

Arthur was your typical boy next door; in fact if it hadn't been for Sirius and his posse, he might have even been considered one of the best looking in the school. He was tall, not freakishly tall mind you, just barley skimming the six foot mark, with creamy skin and a slender but toned build. His hair was medium length and bronze and was usually worn in casual disarray, except for the bangs, which were tapered and swept to the left on his forehead, shadowing his gorgeous sea foam green eyes. He was active in athletics as well as school, being the captain of the swim team, assistant captain of the track team, head of the debate team and leader of the drama club.

"Sooo what are you doing anyway?" Arthur asked after a moment of silence passed between the two friends, as he stepped up behind Chaz, a smirk on his lips as he peered over the younger boys shoulder.

"Chemistry" Chaz replied around the pencil that was stuck between his teeth, the books he'd set down earlier now back in his arms along with a calculator and the loose-leaf he'd stuffed in his bag.

"Chemistry? You mean you don't have it done already! Jeez C, what happened, you become a slacker over the summer?" Arthur teased nudging Chaz playfully, only to receive a glare from the younger boy, who now had on a pair of sophisticated looking, square black-framed glasses. "Ooo right…. How did that go by the way?" he asked, slumping against the locker next to Chaz as he tilted his head to look at the other boy who was now writing something down on a sheet of loose-leaf.

"Fine" Chaz murmured indifferently, not looking up from his now lengthy equation.

"Ooo, that good huh? Sheesh C, spare me the horny details!" he hissed in mock sarcasm, faking a look of absolute disgust before breaking out into a huge grin "Fine, fine, keep your secrets Mr. Van Der Beek" he played in a posh James bond accent as he pushed off the locker and around to Chaz's other side "But I expect them sooner rather than later" he threatened teasingly, pointing his finger like a gun and winking at him "Alright C, I'm out. I have to find my locker and stop off at the dorm before class but I'll catch you later. Maybe we can do lunch?" he offered, biting his lip and giving Chaz another wink when the other boy finally looked up and nodded "Excellent, see ya man" and with that he turned on heel and disappeared down the corridor.

Chaz watched as Arthur disappeared, a laugh escaping his lips as he shook his head, gripping the head phones around his neck and pulling them back into place on top of his head. He turned back to the paper he'd been working, on crumpling it and throwing it into the bottom of his relatively empty locker, before taking out the problem sheet and circling the letter C just as one of his favorite song's sparked to life on the head set.

"_Would a written invitation, signed, "Choose now or lose it all" sedate your hesitation? Or inflame and make you stall? You've been raised in limitation, but the glove never fit quit right. The time has passed for hand-me-downs, choose a new, please evolve, take flight," _he sang out loud and stood on his tip toes, reaching for a binder at the back of his locker on the top self just as something heavy slammed into his side and he stumbled over, his head phones slipping from his head and crashing to the floor.

Chaz glowered up at the offending metal door only to notice another one opened behind his, Sirius looking down at him and warning him he'd better pay more attention. The smirks and snickers of the gaggle behind him supported the "sincerity" in his words.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning, I'll take it into consideration" he spat as he reached down and fished his headphones and I-Pod off the floor, the music still blaring from them much to his relief as he turned it off and stuffed it into his bag.

It wasn't that Chaz was the first candidate for Sirius' unwanted attention; there were plenty of guys more suited for the typical high school razzing and social seclusion. In fact, Chaz hardly fit the bill at all, besides the fact that he wore glasses and put an effort into his studies. He was really quite average. He was short and slender, only reaching five foot seven inches, with a petit frame. His hair was medium length dark brown, with natural copper tones and highlights, and a right side swept bang that covered most of one eye. He was the captain of the track team and head of the peer mentoring committee, he was also a member of the swim team but most of the time he liked to spend his time either in the library (listening to music and studying or writing his own music) or in his dorm singing and playing his guitar (usually rocking out to his favourite bands front man and idol, Brandon Boyd of Incubus). All in all there really wasn't much to draw attention to himself, but for some absurd reason Sirius had chosen him as his object of amusement and made it a point to relentlessly remind him.

Chaz rolled his eyes as Sirius continued to talk, droning on about some beach in Cancun and blondes mixing him drinks.

"Oh really, blondes now? I hadn't realized you'd lowered your standards" he stated simply, casting a glance to his cousin over Sirius's shoulder "I take it you didn't break the news to your pet over there, huh, or maybe you did but it just didn't register. Was he chewing his nails when you told him? You see, he finds it awfully hard to concentrate on more than one thing at a time" he mused, giving his cousin a forced grin before glancing back to Sirius who was now leaning against a closed locker.

_Just go away!_ Chaz thought to himself as he turned back to his own locker, pulling out his binder and chemistry book, flipping it open to a random page and shoving his homework sheet inside. He snapped it shut and shoved both binder and book under his arm, all the while conscious of the eyes on him and Sirius Gryffin still speaking to him.

"Yeah, you see it's a two way street. While some of us" he paused to glance to Sirius "fail our grades, others are too good for them. Chemistry happens to be a subject I'm too good at so they bumped me a grade for that course" he explained with a shrug of his shoulders as he slammed his locker shut and clicked the lock back into place turning finally to face Sirius and his posse head on only to be caught off guard when the other man reached forward and flicked his glasses from his face.

"Oh real FUCKING mature Gryffin!" he spat as he heard his glasses hit the ground somewhere near his feet, the laughter from the spectators making him blush as he quickly ducked to the ground and began feeling around for his glasses, only to be sent sprawling head first into the locker by the force of the other man. His book and binder he'd been holding tucked under his arm landed on the floor with a thud that echoed in the now empty hallway.

"Great!" he seethed, grinding his teeth as he rubbed the spot on his forehead with one hand while the other continued patting the floor around him for his glasses "Fucking asshole… ow…. Couldn't leave it at one thing had to be a show off for his dumb ass friends" he ground out between clenched teeth as he continued his search the loud buzz of the bell issuing above his head "urggggggggh Perfect! Just one more thing he can gloat about!" he sighed, upping the pace of his search, until finally his hand skimmed over the arm of his glasses much to his relief.

Quickly slipping them back on, Chaz grabbed his books and got to his feet, giving his uniform a once over, not that he particularly cared about his appearance seeing as everyone wore the same thing. Usually his was casual anyway: his tie lose, his shirt tails hanging below the black cardigan and the sleeves pushed up past his elbows. He quickly scooped up his bag and sprinted down the hall, ducking into the classroom and the first available seat just as the second bell toned.

"You're late, Mr.Van Der Beek" the teachers voice echoed from behind his paper.

"Excuse me" Chaz blanched.

"You're late" Mr. Wagner repeated lazily flipping his page.

"But-I— yes sir" Chaz stuttered, a pink tint creeping into his cheeks as he sunk lower into his chair.

"I'll let it pass this time but don't let it happen again" the teacher offered, removing his glasses so that they hung down his front before folding his paper and setting it on the desk "I'll also need you to go sit with a partner" he added as an afterthought.

Nodding, Chaz got to his feet, glancing around the classroom at all the occupied seats searching for any available. His stomach heaved when he noticed that somehow, the only vacant seat was next to Sirius himself, which he quickly bypassed as if pretending he hadn't seen it and scanned the room again for the faint hope that he'd missed one. All he could find was the apologetic face of his best friend who was pouting at him from the back corner.

Sighing, Chaz threw himself back down into his previous seat, refusing to even acknowledge the empty seat next to Sirius as he proceeded to arrange his belongings on the table.

"Mr. Van Der Beek". The teacher's sudden harsh voice made him jump.

"Ye-Yes Sir" Chaz addressed politely, looking up to meet the other man's gaze.

"I said you needed to sit with a partner, now could you please move and go sit next to Mr. Gryffin".

"There aren't any seats sir" Chaz shrugged, pretending he hadn't heard the last part of the teacher statement "Besides I prefer to work alone, I'm sure I can handle it" he offered as politely as he could.

"Mr. Van Der Beek this is a lab course, it is designed for partnered curriculum and that's the way it's going to be taught. Now, I suggest you pack your things and go sit with Mr. Gryffin".

"I'm fine here Sir" Chaz stated simply, making no motion to move.

"Mr. Van Der Beek, I don't know how cute you think you're being but you're testing my patients. Now again I suggest that unless you want to fail this course before it begins, you move yourself and your belongings to the back of the room next to Mr. Gryffin".

"I can't do that Sir—and it's not that I want to fail either, I just can't—" but he was cut off as the teacher was suddenly inches from his face, the vain throbbing in his forehead.

"That is enough! You are the student, I am the teacher, and although you may think your too good for my course I beg to differ. Now unless you would like to go sit in the Dean's office for the rest of first period on the first day back and face a week's worth of detentions, I suggest you put your differences with Mr. Gryffin aside and move your ass into that seat! Do-I-Make-Myself-Clear!!" he spat.

Nodding, Chaz slowly got to his feet again, gathering his things as he plucked his bag off the back of the chair before moving down the aisles to the back of the room and up to the table where he quickly set his books down and climbed onto the stool, slouching down as far as the seat would let him. A deep crimson blush was on his cheeks as he narrowed his eyebrows, casting a quick scowl to Sirius as if this was all his fault. He leaned back a bit in his seat to look at Arthur who was just at the next table, right at the other side of Sirius. Chaz turned his head just in time to catch his cousin's barely coherent stammering. It was a well known fact that Ollivander didn't talk so much as ramble. Boy did he ramble. In fact, he was always rambling about something or other and now Arthur was the unfortunate victim.

"And yet again the King of Darkness seems to get his own way, without _even _lifting a damn finger!" he growled under his breath as he slouched even lower into his chair, brooding with another glance at Sirius.

Arthur was turned in his seat, his eyes watching Ollie intently as he spoke. The stuttering ramble nothing to be desired but strangely enough he found he really didn't mind, it was interesting to see one of the self-instated elite off there high horse for once. Not to mention, it was really rather adorable on the curly headed man who's usual form of communication would leave a sailor blushing. Yet due to the usual social conduct in this school, that was something Arthur had to keep for himself. So, instead of the wanton lust he felt, written on his features he wore a rather bored expression as the other man rambled about summer and school.

"Yes well introductions are rather redundant considering we've gone to school with each other for the last six years," he reminded the other man and forcing his voice to sound rather irritated. "Not to mention my best friend happens to be your only cousin, but just the same I suppose this is really the FIRST circumstance where pleasure…. -ahem- pleasantries were required between the two of us, so I'll forgive you your lapse in memory" he extended simply with a shrug as he faked a yawn and stretch before turning his head to glance at the next table. A smile etched his features as he openly raked his eyes over Sirius's frame.

"Umm actually, I'm a little bored of hearing you talk… (_no I'm not I could listen to you talk forever)…_so if you don't mind, could you hold that thought, and I'll be with you in a moment" he offered placing two cool fingers over Ollie's lips just as the other man made to speak, a shudder rippling through him at the contact which he was quick to play off as disgust. He quickly drew back his hand with an "ugh", looking at it before proceeding to wipe it on Ollie's shoulder.

"Well if you'll excuse me as much as I do enjoy your oh so adorable stuttering, I've got a brooding counter part that needs attending to and it seems Sirius has acquired a delectable tan which does his complexion unimaginable justice and just screams to be noticed. Sooo, like I said, hold that thought" he purred with a wink to Ollie before turning in his chair just in time to catch the brunt of Chaz's scowl, a pout forming on his lips in return as he shrugged his shoulders apologetically and mouthed "I'm sorry" only to receive another scowl as he rolled his eyes, glancing to the teacher then over to Ollie. "Come on" he mouthed before pointing to Ollie and miming the "he talks to much" sign with his hand, then proceeding to mime hanging himself with an imaginary noose, to which Chaz didn't smile. Arthur pouted his lip further, before pulling the corners of his own mouth up into a smile, placing his hands in front of him and silently pleading, to which Chaz managed to crack his own grin.

"See there you go" he offered out loud, his own smile on his face as he winked at Chaz. He turned his attention to Sirius as he leaned his weight to one side of the chair, tipping it on two legs across the aisle as he came to rest with his arms on Sirius' desk. Looking at Sirius' feet rested on top of the table (to which he noted their teacher had mentioned nothing), he absentmindedly began playing with the shoe laces.

"So Gryffin, I couldn't help notice that creamy brown you have going on. Very sexy, must say, especially since I hadn't realized someone so pale could tan. What is it? Mediterranean/ Caribbean…. No, they have a more of a direct tanning process; this is more foreign south of the border sex on legs…. Cancun perhaps?" he purred, tracing his fingers up the top of his chuck and a slight ways up his leg, biting his lip in toying seduction "Anyway, it looks absolutely incredible on you. Although…Personally I think I would look MUCH better on you myself, but that's just my opinion" he mused, flicking a quick glance to Chaz before looking back to Sirius and reaching up with his free hand, brushing some of the hair back from his eyes letting it run delicately down his cheek as he shuddered lightly.

"Mmm" he bit out, biting his lip as he looked to Chaz then over his shoulder to Ollie, before bringing his glance back to Sirius once again.

"I must say I had no idea you liked me so much, what with arranging it so that I was in between the three hottest guys in school…Chaz being the hottest of course, heh, not to mention right next to you… And here I thought you hated me all these years yet here we are closer then ever and for a whole term, this could only be your doing" he mused.

Just as a look of realization and horror passed over Chaz's features and he turned accusingly to Sirius "You set this up somehow" he hissed, quite sure of himself and glowering at the snickering friends of his arch enemy "What's your plan? Do you think you're going to get a free ride through this course with your favourite loser? You're unbelievable Gryffin! Well just because your brains aren't as well developed as your looks, I'm not going to let you take me down with you!" Chaz had met the other teen's deep grey eyes with a scowl. "In fact I really suggest you find a new torture subject, I'm sure there's bound to be some hopeless freak-show just as socially deprived as me for you to bag on".

It was going to be a long year.


	2. Nachos and Revelations

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Wow, so it's been...Almost two months since I posted the first chapter of the story? Sorry about the long wait! That's the problem with writing a story with a friend: you have two schedules to work around! Not to mention I just started university, and with all of my science courses and labs, the work is kind of crushing me! I promise we'll try to speed things up a LOT more from now on though, and really get into the story. We have tons of ideas! Just be patient! Heh.

Oh, by the way, yes the title of the story was taken from Charlier Bartlett! That was a great movie and I thought that was such an appropriate title for the story, do you think? Anyway, so that's my extra disclaimer for that. Onto the story!!

...

Sirius Gryffin's eyes had followed the boy since he entered, rushing and stumbling, through the classroom doorway. He grinned. The sight of Chaz had always made him grin (kind of pathetic really, he figured), but the thought of this particular school year being his last was really doing something to him. It struck a nerve; he didn't like it. He paused to wonder just exactly why he'd failed his senior year last year. Had it been the course load? Certainly not; Sirius was a very bright young man, especially when it came to history and languages which he found to come naturally, and his teachers were always impressed with his high test scores. Of course, he'd always made sure to "forget" to bring in his homework assignments and slack off during group projects. After all, that's what everyone expected from him, and he didn't want to disappoint.

In truth, there were a lot of things that his so-called friends didn't know about him and he kept his deepest, darkest secrets even from Ollie. He'd hate to ruin his hard earned reputation, after all! How would his friends feel if they knew his headphones weren't blasting screaming Slayer lyrics, but the utterly flamboyant Freddy Mercury of Queen? How would they feel if they knew Sirius had no desire to be the Captain of the Varsity Rugby team, but would much rather be in the music room practicing classical pieces on the piano? How about the fact that, instead of becoming a star Quarterback for the New York Giants or a ruthless government official, he'd much rather try out for Broadway musicals. They'd kick his ass.

It was the sound of Mr. Wagner's voice that eventually pulled him from his thoughts. "Uh, 42?" Sirius answered the nonexistent question. Many of his friends in the class laughed appreciatively. One of them even reached over to clap him on the shoulder briefly. As Sirius clued in, he realized their always-disgruntled teacher was attempting to persuade Chaz to sit with him. Sirius could have kissed the old man. "What, are you scared of me? C'mon Spaz, don't be a pussy" he jeered, patting the empty seat beside him and stretching far back in the chair. The other teen practically flung his school bag next to the desk and flopped down with a huff into the seat. Sirius couldn't have grinned wider.

That's when he wondered: did he fail last year on purpose? No, he couldn't have. That was bullshit. He couldn't wait to get out of school, the same as every teenager on the planet! He glanced at Chaz, trying his best to be inconspicuous, just as the other boy finally cracked a grin at something. Maybe he didn't want to leave Chaz (did that thought really just happen, he groaned inwardly).

Another voice, to his left this time. It was Arthur. Sirius could never tell whether the other boy was flirting with him, or mocking him. "Back it up, queer". It had taken him a rather long time to respond. He'd highly considered the possibilities of fooling around with Arthur Bateman on a number of occasions, but that was before he'd begun to notice the strange way Ollie spoke around the boy. Or rather, the way he couldn't seem to speak (a nice change from the norm, he figured). Either way, he was pretty sure Arthur would fuck him, if he was given the opportunity (HE'D look better on me, did he say?). Sirius smirked despite himself. He brought his feet down from the desk and turned.

"Anyway, I always make sure to try on the merchandise before I bring anything home" he'd said this in a softer voice and leaned in closer to Arthur "So if you're giving free samples, make sure you save me one". Now he wasn't sure if he was flirting or mocking either, and Sirius couldn't believe he'd just said that. Well, ok, he could. The guy was incredibly fine, at least by his standards. Sure he longed for Chaz more than anything, but that was a line that just couldn't be crossed. Though, the moment he saw Ollie's big brown eyes peering down at him in disappointment, Sirius pulled back.

It wasn't long before Chaz was reeling into him about Arthur's last comment. Sirius thought it was ironic, just how true his accusations were. "Don't flatter yourself Spaz, I don't want any kind of rides from you man" he also thought that statement was ironic...He turned to look at Chaz, his eyes taking in every movement of his lips (way to be obvious, he realized). "Sure, in fact Jimmy MacMillan in the front row sounds like a pretty good target, he's Head of Chess Club after all" Sirius grinned, the type of grin that he'd been told was charming. As he grinned like this he leaned in closer. At a few inches away, he tilted his head, locking eyes with Chaz over the brim of his Aviator sunglasses. "But I chose you". He glanced down at the piece of paper that the other boy was still holding, skimming over the equation briefly. "Nah Spaz, the answer's B. You just forgot to invert the value of the original exponent, see, just there", Sirius pointed out the small mistake to Chaz with his pen, circling the correct answer instead. "Maybe my brains are more developed than you think Spaz, and as for my looks...Thanks for the compliment". He leaned in, and he liked to think his eyes were smouldering. He held this pose for a moment until a paper was thrust under his nose.

"Mr. Gryffin, if you wouldn't mind giving me your attention for a moment, I have the guidelines for your start of term project. And don't even ask, YES you will all be working with your partners!" Mr. Wagner finished these directions in a raised voice, still staring at Sirius. "Your homework, boys" and he took Chaz's paper from his hand. For a moment he looked at Sirius, but the teen had a reputation for never doing a piece of homework in his life. He was quick to return to his desk to mark.

"Very well done Mr. Van Der Beek, you're the only one with the correct answer this time around! B it is! Five bonus points to your next test". Mr. Wagner looked thrilled.

That Chemistry project was all Sirius could focus on for the rest of his morning classes. History had been a bore, or so he groaned to his gaggle of friends (the Spanish Inquisition had been horrifying, he thought, fascinated) and math was always a drag (maybe we'll get into approximating definite integrals next, he hoped). Drama had been right before lunch and it had been the worst of all, like it always was. Sure, he'd made fun of all the right people and sat in the back as usual, but that was exactly his point. Just once he'd like to get up on that stage and amaze the audience with his performance. Instead he got to be the class comedian, basically. He knew the routine by now.

It wasn't until he heard the roll of four little wheels coming his way that he perked up. It was Ollie. He was on his skateboard, as usual, and making a v-line straight for Sirius. He tried to pull a trick and, go figure, he knocked straight into the slightly shorter teenager. "Yo Gryff! What's up man? Fuck, you missed it! Ernie Moore set off a fire-cracker in English, a fucking fire-cracker dude! Mr. Cameron gave him detention for a week, but the thing nearly took Jimmy MacMillan's head off so it was totally worth it. Priceless Gryff! Jimbo nearly pissed himself". Ollie talked even faster when he was excited, but Sirius laughed despite himself. He wasn't listening though, not really.

Chaz had just passed by on his way to the lunch line. Sirius stared at him like a love-sick puppy (whatever, his hair looks good today, he thought). There wasn't much time to goggle before another body blocked the teenager from view, and Sirius tried with all his will not to let out an audible groan. It was his self-instated "boyfriend", Taylor Cohen.

You hadn't seen rich and arrogant until you saw Taylor Cohen. On that front, he was similar to Sirius except a little less money and a lot more arrogant. His father was a District Attorney...Sirius couldn't remember where, as he tried to block out most of the sound that came from the other boy's mouth. Anyway, his Mom was also a Senator, so he took it upon himself to feel he was better than everyone- except for Sirius Gryffin, that is. An inflated ego was one thing; Sirius had dealt with that sort of thing his whole life, and he'd be the first to admit his own was the biggest; but a know-it-all was another story. Taylor was only in Grade 11 but, like Chaz, was taking a few advanced Grade 12 courses. In fact, the two of them seemed to have a private competition for getting top marks in the class. Private for Chaz anyway. Whenever Taylor beat out the other boy, he'd be sure to loudly boast about it.

The only thing that at all made up for this was his looks. The guy was gorgeous, in a very conventional type of way. He was exactly average height with a slim build and a kind face (misleading, Sirius would point out) and his uniform was always the utmost prim and proper. He had blue eyes and golden blonde hair that was oh-so stylishly feathered and swept off of his forehead. The perfect Ken doll image. The first thing that had attracted Sirius to him were his incredibly luscious lips. They were fuller than your average male's and Sirius couldn't wait to kiss them (everyone has their regrets, he thought). Taylor couldn't either, apparently, as he'd basically flung himself at Sirius the very night they met. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly the one night stand Sirius had expected. That had been a year ago.

"What's on your mind baby?" Taylor asked. Sirius realized he must have been staring at him for a minute or so.

"You" Sirius groaned inwardly at his own response. Was he whipped or what.

"I thought so" Taylor had his arms around his neck now. They were kissing, Sirius acknowledged briefly and peered over his boyfriend's shoulder. As their lips opened up softly and tongue met tongue, Sirius found himself staring at Chaz once again. He was with Arthur Bateman, as usual (not jealous or anything, he lied to himself). It was only when he felt Taylor's hand in his back pocket that he jerked backwards and faked a cough.

"Sorry, head cold. Wouldn't want you to get it babe" Sirius lied, glancing briefly at Ollie who snickered silently and rolled his eyes knowingly. He'd basically been daring Sirius to break up with the guy for the last...Well, ever since Taylor had decided they were in a relationship really. Either way, Taylor was a perfect cover-up boyfriend. No one would get the idea Sirius had eyes for "Spaz" Van Der Beek if he was dating this blonde bombshell. So Sirius said nothing as Taylor latched onto his arm and accompanied him and Ollie to the lunch line.

Sirius made for the front of the line, before everyone else who had been waiting at least ten minutes, but no one made so much as a groan. He could have done this because he was particularly hungry today, or maybe because he was in a bad mood, but the most likely reason was that Chaz was just getting up to the front register before Sirius butted in front of him. He knocked into Chaz carelessly, stepping directly in his way. He noticed Ollie had "accidentally" hit Chaz with his skateboard, apologizing theatrically as Sirius smiled at the lunch lady. As usual, the older, worn-out woman melted to the handsome young man and smiled right back. Everyone at this school was a sucker for Sirius Gryffin, even the teachers, whom more than one of had accepted favours from the young man, and not the innocent kind either. Sirius wondered briefly as he ordered his nachos if that was why he liked Chaz so much, because he was definitely no sucker. In fact, the teen seemed to genuinely hate him (can't blame him really, he realized) and he'd never gotten more than a scowl from him. Well...he supposed Chaz did admit he was attractive in Chem class this morning.

He didn't know what made him do it. As the lunch-lady (Dolores, was that her name?) went to hand him his change he shook his head. "Nah, use it for the short kid's lunch. It looks like he's had a crap day" he told her, nodding his head back toward Chaz. Dolores was surprise: Sirius Gryffin, being courteous? Oh well, she'd got to touch his hand again. What a handsome boy!

With a tray of nachos with the works, a few chocolate chip cookies, and a bottle of Pepsi, Sirius moved to sit with the rest of the jocks at the nearest table, Ollie and Taylor to either side of him. Just as he looked up, he saw Chaz passing and, to his horror, one of the guys on his Rugby team tripping the other boy. Without a second though Sirius stood up and caught Chaz with a sturdy arm around his middle and his other hand gripping Chaz's teetering lunch tray. The rest of his jock friends gaped at him. Taylor looked like he might explode. Sirius, on the other hand, was in heaven. He smiled at Chaz and even, maybe...Yup, oh no, he was blushing. Thank god for tans!

"You've got nachos". You've got nachos? Seriously?! He couldn't have felt stupider. Way to go Captain Obvious. "Me too. I love nacho day". Another good one. He waited for a long, awkward moment. A couple times he opened his mouth, but closed it as soon as no words would come out. Before he could do any more damage, Sirius thrust the tray back into Chaz's hands and let go of him as if the guy was diseased and contagious. "Anyway, jesus Chaz, watch where you're going for fuck's sake" he was so confused and awfully embarrassed that he hadn't even bothered to call the kid by his juvenile nickname.

Sirius threw a glance over his shoulder, looking for a helpful hand from Ollie, but he could see he wasn't going to get it anytime soon. His friend was practically drooling at Arthur Bateman, but none of the other jocks seemed to notice that. "So um...You and me huh?" it seemed Ollie had noticed his mistake immediately. "Uh, partners! The Chem project, you know. A-a-anyway I thought m-maybe, well you know...Nuclear fission's pretty fuckin' cool, we could do that or um...Whatever, I'm easy" once again Ollie paused, cringing at hearing his own voice. Sirius was cringing at it too. 'Anyway, I was, I-I-I was thinking, umm" Ollie paused again. This time he turned away from Arthur and seemed to be fishing something out of his pocket (oh no, not again, Sirius thought). He quickly fished out the inhaler for his asthma from his pocket and after shaking it a few times, took a long gasp from it and shoved it back in his pocket in embarrassment. He did look more confident though. "I was thinking you might like to meet me here after classes, maybe 4:00? We could have supper, you know, talk about the project. What do you say Bateman?" Ollie was on a roll now. Hell, he was even grinning at Arthur. Sure, there was a bit of a blush on his cheeks, but whatever.

For a flash of a second, Sirius had a mental image of him and Chaz on a double date with Ollie and Arthur. It made him smile, but he pushed it out of his head immediately and came back to reality. "I'm going to the bathroom" he muttered out to Ollie mostly, just wanting to get out of this situation with Chaz beside him and his whole Rugby team watching.

"Dude, I've gotta piss too, I'll come with" Ollie had barely gotten the words out before Sirius shot him a deathly glare. "Or I could um...Here, yeah, I think I'll just stay here" he offered. Obviously Ollie got the hint that Sirius wanted to be alone right now, for some reason or another. In fact, Sirius left his lunch to get cold on its tray as he turned and left, disappearing down the hall to the boy's bathroom.

Taylor remained with the jocks as well only now he'd gotten to his feet and moved up to Chaz "So you and Sirius have that Chem project together huh?" he began in a pleasant enough voice, leaning in closer. "Keep your hands off him, you got me Van Der Beek? He's mine. If you even think about touching him I'll make sure your life turns into a REAL living hell" he threatened in a whisper. Taylor turned around immediately and took his tray, marching off in the direction of the Student Council's usual lunch table. Sirius on the other hand had different sentiments...

Once he was in the safety of the bathroom and had found it to be empty, Sirius relaxed. He took off his aviator's with a sigh and hung them from the collar of his shirt. He moved up to the sink and turned on the tap, splashing his face with the cool and refreshing water. As he turned off the tap he looked in the mirror, meeting the grey eyes of his own reflection instead of admiring himself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. You're a stupid fucker. Stupid, stupid, stupid" He began to whisper to himself under his breath. He had to chuckle at himself a bit at that. He moved over to the corner, resting back against the wall and tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling, rubbing his face with his hands.

If only those jocks could see him now. He closed his eyes and thought about how he'd almost kissed Chaz back there...

...

Chaz was brooding.

This morning had officially been the morning from hell (putting it mildly) and the afternoon wasn't looking very good either. In fact, he was very close to just saying "_fuck it" _and going to his dorm to hide. Yet as always, pride and pigheadedness could and would never allow him to do such a thing, especially where grades and perfect attendance were mandatory. However, no amount of determination and self-lecturing could make up for the fact that now he resented ever feeling relieved at being back in his own personal hell. Not to mention the devil himself was now roaming the halls (and classrooms) disguised as a slim, blond, arrogant adolescent with a pretty face. He was uprooting and over throwing everything Chaz had worked for (they'd only been back for a little over four hours!) and he went by the name of Taylor Cohen.

Taylor was Chaz's self proclaimed academic rival, and ever since transferring in a year ago it seemed his only goal was to match or beat the other teen in every single subject. This was jeopardizing Chaz's chances at first pick of interviews for the Ivy League schools and this year it seemed Taylor wanted a head start.

In history when they were signing up for their independent research projects, not only did Taylor steal the Spanish Inquisition (which Chaz had already started a paper on during the summer), but had taken it upon himself to forge Chaz's signature and assign him Alexander the Great. Chaz couldn't change it even if he tried; for alphabetically he was the last to get a choice rendering him stuck with the over used topic...and the unwanted mental image of Sirius as Hephestian. Taylor had so kindly pointed out that Jared Leto (whom played the character in a recent movie release of the story) inadvertently held a slight resemblance to his boyfriend, although according to him, Sirius was taller, had nicer hair and was "better equipped" –gag- .

History was only the beginning; during Criminal Law, the teacher decided it would be both amusing and beneficial to assign both Taylor and himself the same thesis paper on the infamous serial killer, Jack the Ripper. It was now their job to analyze the case file and compose a theory as to whom he was and what he'd done different that allowed him to avoid capture. And English, English was the worst! Not only did they both score perfectly on their placement exams (Taylor beating him only by one point, which he most certainly heard about) and were placed in Advanced English, but apparently they'd both received identical scores on their pre-SAT's Exam's last year. Now they would both be under review with the College Board and would most likely be forced to write them again.

Yet Despite allof this, the thing that had upset Chaz the most was Chemistry. In fact, scratch the earlier comment about Taylor being the devil in disguise, as the real Satan and leader of the Underworld was tall, with charcoal hair and smouldering icy blue eyes. Taylor was only his demon minion puppet; the puppet master was far more sinister and evil and had all but ruined Chaz's day the moment he stepped through the door.

"Sirius-Fucking-Gryffin of all people! I mean, come on! Not only did he make me late for class this morning, but also I got into a verbal argument with a teacher over him! Me! I don't get into arguments with teachers! If anything I over contribute to their classes...kind of making myself an over achiever to some degree…but still!" Chaz fumed as he turned an exasperated face toward his best friend expectantly, only to find Arthur biting his bottom lip and trying not to laugh "What!?" he snapped.

"Nothin" Arthur offered quickly with a shrug, as he re-adjusted his bag on his shoulder, using theatrics to hide his amusement. "Ok, well nothing...except for the fact you totally just called yourself a kiss ass" he admitted with a grin and a shake of his head, for which he received the next best thing to a death glare. "What? I'm sorry, but seriously C you've got to lighten up. For once Sirius didn't do anything wrong, and so what, you made a mistake, big deal" he offered.

"Big deal? It's Sirius! Why would he help me to begin with? I mean, think about it, he was probably trying to screw me over so that I'd get it wrong and he just happened to pick the right answer" Chaz fumed as he ducked under Arthur's arm and through the door that was being held open for him. "Besides, it's Sirius, I don't think advanced chemistry is exactly the top on his priority list, he is repeating twelfth grade… so what does that tell you" he challenged as he glanced over his shoulder at Arthur who quickly fell into step with him again after having to hold the door for some other people.

"True, but did you ever think maybe the guy actually knew what he was talking about? I mean, he was able to look at the paper and tell you what you did wrong, so give the guy some credit, he did get you 5 extra points…orrr…He was totally trying to sabotage your work and got lucky and actually picked the right answer…or…Hey, maybe we could just chalk it up to the fact that the guy had the same paper last year and remembered the question…I don't know….You said it yourself, he is repeating" Arthur added quickly back peddling away from his original suggestion after receiving a pointed look from Chaz.

Chaz sighed heavily, his frustration with Sirius beginning to turn into frustration with Arthur...for not getting why he was frustrated with Sirius. How couldn't he though? It was simple: Sirius had tried to ruin him by replacing his right answer with a wrong one, but somehow he ended up choosing the right one instead, the end. Although, he was able to tell that Chaz had made a mistake, and he had been able to tell Chaz what that mistake was…but how could he know what inverting the value of an exponent was, yet fail a whole year? That just doesn't seem right…. unless….

Thankfully at that moment Arthur had taken the initiative and stepped forward in front of Chaz, halting both their paces toward meal hall.

"Look C" Arhur began placing a hand on each of Chaz's arms just above the elbow forcing his friend out of whatever private thoughts he'd been running over as their eyes met. "I know shit like this bugs you and I know Sirius bugs you, so the combination is probably a black widow spider, or at least a praying mantis, but come on, seriously. Are you going to let this ruin the rest of your day? Our day? I mean think about it, if he didn't change the answer you would have been wrong and that would have bugged you even more. Now this way you've got five extra points, you know what you did wrong, and you have something over that bastard Taylor Cohen. I mean you heard Mr. Wagner, no one besides you has ever gotten that question right, plus you got five points! So what if you didn't earn them yourself, you have five__whole extra points, which you got first day, first class, in the first twenty minutes. That's pretty impressive C, and it's also pretty hot actually" he mused, an infectious grin spreading on to his lips as he bit the bottom one waiting for Chaz to reply.

Chaz had to admit that when it came to cheering someone up, no matter what he'd said, Arthur always knew how to remedy it. Even if he didn't, the moment he cracked that damn grin you couldn't help but feel better.

"Ok, Ok, stop it. You win, I feel better now, you can turn off the charm" Chaz groaned as his own smile spread across his lips and he felt a small blush creep over his cheeks.

"Oh good, cause that's all I had and I'm starving!!" Arthur mused just as his stomach gurgled. "See, what I tell you?" he laughed, moving back over beside Chaz and draping his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Now what do you say, Mr. Hot shot with the five points, that we go grab some food hmm?" he offered with his own grin only growing wider as he used a free hand to tousle Chaz's hair.

"Sounds good to me" Chaz agreed as he shrugged out from under Arthur's arm and away from the hand messing up his hair, using the excuse that they both couldn't fit through the doorway to meal hall. He picked up his pace and entered the busy room quickly crossing to the line. "Oh and just for the record, praying mantises are actually docile creatures unless they're mating, then the female turns into a dominating bitch and bites the male's head off whilst still committing the act of intercourse. Although you were correct with your use of a black widow as a metaphor" he offered as he began routing through his messenger bag for his money.

"Huh, is that so. Well according to your metaphor, you're still a kiss ass" Arthur mused, sticking his tongue out at Chaz while reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet.

"Would you shut up? I am not a kiss ass!" Chaz mused with a chuckle as he continued to search his bag for his money. "I believe the words I used were over-contribute and over-achieve" he contorted in the same moment he felt a pair of eyes on him. His automatic reaction was to look up, only to be met with what was most certainly the unwanted image of Taylor Cohen and Sirius Gryffin practically devouring each other's faces, except for the fact that Sirius's eyes were on him. Chaz was quick to advert his attention again the moment it registered in his brain, but unfortunately that moment was a moment to late, because apparently they'd already made eye contact "That is what I said right?" he added quickly playing it off as an afterthought.

"Haha, yeah that's what you said C, which translated from nerd to English means you're a kiss ass. A cute kiss ass, but a kiss ass just the same" Arthur teased with a grin, much to Chaz's relief as they moved up in line to the register.

"Good, then I couldn't have hesitated as long as I thought, or surely Arthur would have noticed, that's good then maybe I imagined the eye contact between me and…" Chaz was thinking, but his thoughts were once again interrupted as a large figure came barrelling into him out of nowhere, knocking him effortlessly in to the low counter and stealing his spot in line. Before he even had a chance to regain his balance, another body was trying to wedge its way in between him and the person now at the register, clipping Chazin the jaw with his skateboard. It was his cousin, of course, and he attempted to push the person at the register forward and Chaz backward. The theatrical apology confirmed his suspicions that it wasn't exactly an accident as he took a step back and glared up at Ollie.

"Yeah sure, don't mention it" he spat as he rubbed the raw spot on his face with a hand, not paying his cousin any attention as he stood on his tiptoes and leaned around Ollie to glower at the initiator. Not to his surprise, it was none other than Sirius. "Figures" he huffed, his bad mood from earlier re-igniting. "Consider us even, Asshole" he spat toward Sirius as he settled back on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest as he felt his jaw protest the pout forming on his lips.

"I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM!!" he chanted incessantly under his breath as he buried his nails into the palms of his hand. "This confirms it, personal benefit like every other fucking thing he does!"he thought to himself as he watched Sirius's money exchange hands with the lunch lady before picking up his tray and moving aside so Ollie could order. The rest of what happened was lost as Chaz began going over all the reasons he hated Sirius in his head.

"C? C! Chaz! It's your turn!"

Chaz blinked as Arthur's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, at the same time he looked around and noticed that Ollie and Sirius were no longer anywhere to be seen. The lunch lady was leaning over the counter beckoning him forward. Slowly he inched the rest of the way up the counter, a deep blush forming on his cheeks when he noticed the disapproving look on the lunch ladies face. "I- I'm sorry" he stammered as he reached for a black tray and placed it on the counter in front of him.

"Don't apologize to me luvie, just place your order and we'll forget the whole thing" she offered, to which Chaz quickly nodded.

"I'll have the nachos please, but can I just get extra cheese, hamburger and bacon on them please?" he ordered quickly as the lunch lady nodded and placed his order on the tray in front of him after a minute or two.

"Will that be all luvie?" she asked as Chaz simply nodded, reaching again for his bag, only to be stopped by the lunch lady's hand on his wrist. "Don't worry about it luvie, it's already been taken care of" she assured him with a smile.

"Already taken care of? What do you mean? I haven't given you my money yet" he stammered as his eyebrows creased in confusion, glancing over his shoulder at Arthur who just shrugged, then he looked back to the lunch lady. "Who?" he asked, to which she simply pointed across the hall. As he followed her finger with his eyes, they landed on Sirius.

Chaz groaned as he pulled his eyes off Sirius and back to the lunch lady who was grinning like a toothless Cheshire cat, clearly having had shared a moment or more with the spoiled teenager like every other adult in the school.

"Well in that case, I'll have a large chocolate milk as well," he said loudly after a moment of internal deliberation, deciding if Sirius was going to buy him lunch then he was going to get what was paid for.

Once he'd received his drink, Chaz quickly picked up his tray and headed across the lunch room, making a direct line for the jock's typical table. He didn't really care that more than half the student body was staring at him as he passed up the row. He made a line straight for Sirius, not noticing the long leg that had escaped from under the table and was suddenly in his path as he completely lost his balance and began to fall head first into the floor. Just then, a strong arm wrapped around his middle and caught him in mid flight.

Chaz's heart pounded in his chest as his sudden plummet was cut short and he felt a warm hand pressing against his side. Though, the hand wasn't one he recognized, which surprised him. The only one who ever "saved" him was Arthur, but he'd left him back at the lunch line. Steadying his breath and making sure his feet were firmly beneath him, Chaz stood back up to his full height. Slowly he opened his eyes and gasped as he was met by a pair of pale icy grey eyes, framed in thick dark smoky lashes, staring straight back at him. Then there was the most brilliant and breath taking smile he'd ever seen as his heart skipped a beat. A flutter was suddenly shooting through his empty stomach.

Then slowly the bigger picture began to form. Chaz realized that he was standing breathless in the middle of meal hall in none other than Sirius Gryffin's strong, defined arms, while his tray sat perfectly balanced in the other man's hand. His own hands were pressed awkwardly in different places on the other male's body from the fall: one against his chiselled chest, which now that he was thinking about it he could feel under his palm even through Sirius's uniform. His other was grasping Sirius's upper arm, his nails having dug into the material of the jacket in a last attempt to catch himself. Chaz stared dumbly up at him while the entire school watched in awe.

Subsequently it seemed the revelation had hit Sirius at the same time and he began to babble something about nachos and how this was his favourite day of the week. Chaz simply continued to stare, his heart pounding harder in his chest as he simply couldn't remember how to take a breath. All the blood in his body crept crimson into his face.

Then in the blink of an eye it was over. Sirius shook himself free of Chaz and thrust the tray back into his hands, a look of disgust and revulsion replacing the smile that had briefly graced Chaz's sight. Sirius quickly took several steps back, leaving a cold empty space where his body had been, both embarrassing and infuriating Chaz at the same time.

Thankfully, just at that moment Arthur reached Chaz's side and quickly stepped in between him and Sirius. He looked warningly at Sirius, who simply scoffed and mumbled something about Chaz having to watch where he was going. Sirius stared over his shoulder at Ollivander as if silently instructing him to intervene, but instead the other teen took it upon himself to clear the air and bring on another topic, for which Arthur was grateful.

"Umm, sure. No, no, yeah...Uh nuclear fission is fine, that would cool" he offered with a nod of his head, continuing to watch Sirius out of the corner of his eye. Ollie continued to ramble for a moment, his slip of tongue not going un noticed by Arthur. "Him, easy?Haha, if only. Unfortunately due to your money and constant need to kick Chaz's ass, you are officially the hardest person possible to be with...except for Gryffin" he thought to himself as he watched the other man reach into his pocket for an inhaler, trying his best to hide it from Arthur's view. He inhaled off it several times before putting it back in his pocket.

Chaz was still going over all that had happened in the last few minutes, from Sirius buying his lunch (which led to one of the most horrifying moments of his life) to the fact that just a second ago the man who he'd thought he hated so much had just saved his ass in front of everyone. Hell, he had even called him by his real name. To his surprise, he heard Sirius's voice over the low murmur of the crowd, saying to no one in particular that he was going to the bathroom. Without another word, he slipped past Chaz and headed for the door, but Chaz was watching him go.

"What the hell was that?!" he started wondering to himself. He still felt very awkward...And very confused…Maybe he should follow him, corner him somewhere and demand answers…But what answers?

Before he could dwell too far into his thoughts, a voice prickled in his ear. Turning his head, he came face to face with Taylor Cohen, who looked neither pleased nor happy to be this close to Chaz. Taylor spoke only loud enough for Chaz to hear, threatening everything except murder against the other teen should he ever touch Sirius again.

_"__Touch him? I don't even like him! I hate him with every fibre of my being! He's a bastard hell bent on ruining my life! Why would I touch him?"_he thought to himself, but on the outside he simply nodded in response. "Whatever you say Taylor" he sighed half heartedly as his thoughts began to take on a different tone. "___Wait, I meant what I said right? I hate Sirius and he hates me. It's the way our lives work, isn't it? It HAS to work like that. It's been that way for three years…but then why did he save me just now…and why did he buy me lunch and correct me on that sheet? Of course, the same reason he does anything, right? Personal benefit! But what does he get out of any of this? Hang on, I don't even know who tripped me! Fuck, of course! It was probably Sirius-fucking-Gryffin! That idiot, he did this on purpose! He's just trying to confuse me! Probably so I'll feel bad for him and do our whole Chem project, yeah, that's it. Well screw that, he can forget it"_he was thinking as he quickly stepped forward and tapped Arthur on the shoulder, not waiting for the other boy to turn around fully before thrusting his still full tray into his hands.

"Hold this. I'll be back, I need to...Pee" he mumbled and quickly stalked down the aisle, straight out the door leading back into the hallway. He was in search of the nearest bathroom, while Arthur was left standing next to Ollie with a rather confused look on his face.

"Chaz are you alright?" Arthur called to his friends retreating back. He looked at Ollie with a shrug, setting Chaz's tray on the table and climbing to sit next to Ollie, looking up at the gangly teen.

"Yeah, I should probably go after him" he sighed after a moment of silent deliberating. He glanced mournfully at his untouched salad and bottled of V8 before surrendering and getting to his feet "I'm sorry about this, but you know how things work between those two. I have to go find him before your best friend beats his face in" he sighed, glancing to his shoes before moving forward and leaning over the back of Ollie's chair. "But...I will take you up on that offer for dinner" he mused, whispering only loud enough for the other boy to hear. "Can we make it a late dinner? Let's say seven o'clock, pizza, in the lounge?" he offered, his bottom lip gently grazing the contour of Ollie's ear "If we could that'd be great, 'cause unfortunately I have track tonight until six, but I'm definitely interested" he offered, leaving his last statement up for interpretation as he pulled away. "Oh yeah, and the inhaler…don't be embarrassed. I had one until I was twelve…its rather cute that you still use it actually" after a long pause, he dipped his head and placed a swift kiss on Ollie's cheek before pulling away all together and heading for the doors.

Meanwhile, Chaz was pressed against the bathroom door, his nerves getting the better of him as he listened for any sign of movement. The only sound he could hear was that of running water...then silence. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and entered the dimly lit room, his heart already pounding in his chest. Slowly he moved in closer and allowed the door to close behind him.

"Gr-Gryffin!" he called his voice breaking with the nervousness, regretting this decision already. "I-I know you're in here" he stammered, moving up so he could peek around the stalls as he noticed the other man slumped against the wall. Sirius's face was covered by his hands and as Chaz watched him, he noticed a rather human characteristic in the man for the first time...In fact, for a moment he couldn't tear his eyes away: the way that Sirius's black hair fell in smooth, silky wisps, framing his face so perfectly, he looked so peaceful...The black nail polish on his fingernails that Chaz hadn't noticed before...Suddenly Chaz cleared his throat loudly, inwardly scolding himself for noticing anything appealing about Sirius Gryffin, who was nothing more than another asshole with a pretty face...Ok, gorgeous face. "Fuck, it's Gryffin, he's just a big, dumb jock!" he was thinking to himself. Sure, Sirius was a jock, not to mention basically the school bully...but he didn't look like a jock. Note with that stylish long hair, those nails, that leather jacket. Chaz quickly shook off the feeling as he gathered his courage and stepped out into the open.

"So…are you going to tell me what's up? I mean, there's no one else around here but you and me now, and I think you owe me a bit of an explanation. Seriously, you saved me? When the hell did you start saving me from embarrassment? Not only once, but three times now. In chemistry, with that problem. I don't even know how you could have known that! Arthur kind of thinks you're acting, or that you saw the same page last year, is that true? And then buying me lunch? What kind of bullshit was that! If you think I'm going to pay you back, I'm not. And-a-and not to mention that bullshit in the cafeteria! The grabbing and the smiling and the heart pounding and the heavy breathing and the-the blushing...what were you playing at? I mean you obviously tripped me yourself! Right?" he asked, his voice not at all collected and confident like he had hoped. Instead he was rambling and unsure as he took a deep breath and moved closer to Sirius, reaching a hand out and gently touching his arm, making Chaz's heart leap into his chest (out of fear, right?). "Look at me and tell me what the hell's up…right now…. please" he added, groaning at his own insecurities and glancing to the floor, feeling the blush return. Realization struck him that he'd just willingly confronted his tormenter all by himself.

Well now this was awkward and not at all what he'd planned.


End file.
